User talk:Nomad089
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Nomad089 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Too Slow on the Chupacabra? : Hey man, I'm glad that you took my advice on looking for the Chupacabra. In your post, you said that the circle appeared a total of three times, but you were too slow to kill it. This is perfectly fine! I will list some ways you can be quicker in killing it. For example: *When the blue circle appears, do NOT hesitate for a single moment. The Chupacabra is fast, much faster than any horse you can find. *Second, if the region is full of elevation changes, go to the highest point in the area. This will give you a good visual. *Third, always use a shotgun. (semi-auto prefered) This will reduce the amount of shots you will need to take. *Finally, USE DEAD-EYE! I cannot stress this enough to other people. Dead eye allows you to slow your taget down. Dead eye also means you will have a less chance of missing. : Personally, I cannot describe the creature. If you need help, visit the Chupacabra wiki link. There, it describes what it looks like. If you need any more help on killing it, if you killed it, or you need help finding/ killing anything else, please post on my talk page. Hope this helps alot! ::::: Thanks for reading, ::::: DarthPhobos98 WANTED: Dead or Alive 00:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Nomad089, : I'm very glad you were able to find the Chupacabra. Atleast I know now my pointers will work for other people. So now, It's up to finding the horses of the Apocalypse. Nothing too hard. I'm assuming that you haven't found any, so I shall list all of them. Below you will find pointers on the seperate horses. I will list them in the order you should find them. *War- A flaming horse able to set undead ablaze. Difficulty to find rating-4 out of 10. *War is most commonly found in Gaptooth Ridge. The most common location in Gaptooth is north of Tumbleweed, east of Gaptooth Breech, and north of Cueva Seca. *Just the other day, my friend reported seeing it to the west of MacFarlane's Ranch. If you are unable to find it in Gaptooth Ridge, it is most likely there. *Find it at night. The glowing flames of the horse are much easyier to see at night. Plus, it sees to span more at night. *Famine- A horse with unlimited stamina, and a locust swarm around it. Difficulty- 6 out of 10. *Famine is most commonly found in the fields east of Torquemada. Other than that, it generally spans randomly around Mexico. *This horse is a pesky one, and tends to run off after you have lassoed it. *Prestiliance- An almost unlimited health horse. It's eyes are bloodshot red. Difficulty- 8 out of 10. *This was the horse that gave me the most trouble. I kept searching all around West Elizabeth for it. It turns out, theirs a special way to do it. Start in Tall Trees, north-east of Tanner's Reach, and begin to ride arond the perimeter of West Elizabeth. Stop perioticlly. Come back to the location that you started and repeat several more times. Eventually, it should spawn in Northern Tall Trees, where you began. *Be carful when lassoing it. This horse tends to run away as you approach it. *Death- Difficulty 10 out of 10. *DO NOT attempt to find this horse. It will be nearly impossible. Only finish the game, and you will automatcly get it. This is much more simpler that looking everywhere through the border states. : I hope this information has proven helpful for you in your search. If you need any thing else, or you have completed it, please write back. Remember, I am an expert in finding these mythical creatures, and practicly any thing else. : Sincerely, : DarthPhobos98 14:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) . . Famine Hi! I've done a little research and it turns out famine can be found in multiple spots. The first is west of Torquemada, like I said. The others are SE of Las Hermanas, between Chuparosa and Escalera, and between Escalera and Nosalida. Other spots may include Oje Del Diablo and between Blackwater and Theives' Landing. (The last one really suprised me. I thought Famine's only location was in Mexico. Perhaps I was wrong =[ ) Thanks for reading, DarthPhobos98 16:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Glad to Help Well, I guess I'm glad to help. I guess in a way you were sort of like my first "client." Ever since I gave you that first little bit of advice, some of my friends have begun to ask me how to find these mythical creatures. And please, don't worry about the dept too much. There is only one thing I ask of you. If you have a working camera (video camera) and a wire that allows you to put videos on you computer, great. I would like it if you could video tape finding the mythical creatures. (now that you know where they are) I would do it myself, but I do not have a video camera. If you don't have a video camera, then just take a picture of the location on the map where you found it. Eather or would be greatly appreciated. I am very glad to have helped you Yours Truly, DarthPhobos98 15:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC)